


EL CLUB DE LAS CORBATAS

by Livia_drusilla



Series: Trilogía Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Draco sigue esperando que Potter acepte su oferta para enseñarle a volar, se ha perdido la fundación de un curioso club. Algo muy extraño pasa con las corbatas de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Y Draco nunca ha oído hablar de una epidemia que afecte a las corbatas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL CLUB DE LAS CORBATAS

Ha pasado casi un mes desde el didáctico ofrecimiento de Draco a Potter para enseñarle a volar. Ahora están prácticamente a finales de mayo y ya nadie lleva túnica durante las horas en que el sol aprieta más y el calor empieza a dejarse sentir con fuerza. Draco piensa que el pantalón del uniforme de la escuela debería estar prohibido para Potter. Tendrían que obligarle a llevar siempre esos vaqueros que parece que se le van a caer en cualquier momento, con una de las enormes camisetas que le llegan casi a medio muslo que luce los fines de semana. De esa forma, Draco no se vería en la necesidad de seguir el movimiento de su culo cada vez que el Gryffindor le da la espalda. No le sobrevendrían pensamientos inmorales, acompañados de mucho calor, y seguidos de un incómodo encogimiento de su ropa interior. Y, definitivamente, cree que sería bastante interesante que a Potter se le cayeran los pantalones. Seguramente un hechizo para convocar un poco de viento solucionaría la parte de la camiseta demasiado larga.

Draco se remueve sobre el banco algo incómodo. Son las ocho de la mañana. Hora demasiado temprana para empezar a sofocarse con inoportunos pensamientos. Toma un poco más de zumo de calabaza antes de seguir atacando sus huevos revueltos. Además, Potter ni siquiera ha bajado a desayunar todavía. La mayoría de los alumnos no lo han hecho. Incluso la mesa de Slytherin está casi vacía.

En menos de quince minutos todo cambia. Draco observa con fastidio las oleadas de estudiantes que atraviesan las puertas del Gran Comedor. Acabada la tranquilidad, sólo permanece sentado con los suyos para enterarse de los chismes que habitualmente se comentan durante las horas de comer. Y, de acuerdo, también por Potter. Que como siempre llegará tarde, corriendo, despeinado y con la corbata torcida. Con la mirada discretamente atenta, ve al torpe de Longbottom hacer su entrada. Y si se ha fijado bien, el muy estúpido esta mañana debe haber hecho algún hechizo que le ha salido mal. Como intentar planchar su corbata y acabar cambiándole el color. Azul y bronce, como si fuera un Ravenclaw. Draco no le presta mayor atención.

Por supuesto, no se equivoca en su predicción con Potter: llega tarde y con el uniforme desarreglado.

 

Hoy no han tenido ninguna clase que haya coincidido con Gryffindor, así que Draco prácticamente no ha visto el delicioso trasero de Potter en todo el día. Y lo añora. Él y sus amigos tampoco han comido en el Gran Comedor al mediodía. No es hasta la hora de la cena que entran en tropel en la gran sala. Longbotton va con ellos. El muy idiota todavía lleva la corbata con los colores de Ravenclaw.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, tras el ritual del desayuno, Draco repasa su horario escolar. A primera hora tienen clase de Historia de la Magia, conjuntamente con Hufflepuff. Se sienta en su lugar de siempre, al lado de Zabini, y se prepara mentalmente para no caer soporizado bajo el influjo de Binns. Una risita estridente y estúpida distrae unos segundos su atención. Es Susan Bones, que parece haber escuchado algo muy chistoso de parte de Hannh Abbot, su compañera de pupitre. Draco se pregunta si habrá una plaga de estupidez contagiosa, al darse cuenta de que la corbata de Abbot es roja y dorada como la de Gryffindor. Y la de Bones azul y bronce como la de Ravenclaw. Está a punto de comentárselo a Zabini, pero empieza la clase y Draco no quiere distraerse. Este trimestre no lleva demasiado bien esta asignatura. Demasiadas siestas a deshora.

Durante la mañana, en uno de los cambios de clase, se cruzan con los Gryffindor de tercero y Draco, distraído, está a punto de llevarse por delante a la pequeña comadreja. Aparte de soltar los insultos de rigor, el rubio se da cuenta de que algo no encaja en el uniforme de la pelirroja. Su corbata es amarilla y negra, como la de Hufflepuff. Pero la menor de los Weasley es una Gryffindor, ¿no? ¿O ha estado tres años confundido? Draco empieza a preguntarse seriamente si se ha declarado una epidemia de corbatas, aunque nunca antes ha oído nada parecido en el mundo mágico.

En los días siguientes Draco intenta no hacer caso de la descoordinación de alumnos entre la Casa a la que pertenecen y esa pequeña prenda que complementa sus uniformes. No quiere preguntar. Porque se supone que él está al tanto de todo lo que se cuece en Hogwarts. Y hacerlo significaría que algo se le ha escapado. No, no puede dejar que se conozca su descuido. Sin embargo, está muy atento a cualquier comentario o hecho que pueda darle una pista. Comprobar que Potter sigue llevando los colores de Gryffindor, en cierto modo, le tranquiliza.

No obstante, apenas dos días después, Draco sufre un fuerte revés a su intención. Ver llegar a Pansy Parkinson con una corbata de Gryffindor a la hora de la cena es más de lo que su estoica resolución de guardar silencio puede soportar. ¡Una corbata de Gryffindor! Draco la mira fijamente mientras ella se sienta frente a él. Es la mirada de hielo Malfoy; esa que promete venganza y mucho dolor, que hace que quien la recibe se mee en sus pantalones. O en sus bragas. Pansy le sonríe maliciosamente, sin dejarse impresionar. Y la mandíbula de Draco está a punto de quedar soldada para siempre debido a la fuerza con la que la presiona. Finalmente decide que si Pansy se ha vuelto loca, no es culpa suya. Con el buen gusto, se nace. Draco vuelca nuevamente toda su atención en el pastel de carne de su plato. La mesa de Slytherin recupera el aliento contenido durante esos breves momentos y siguiendo el ejemplo de su Príncipe, todos continúan cenando. Pansy no va a sacarle de sus casillas, piensa Draco, no señor. A pesar de que se pase la cena cuchicheando con Daphne Greengrass y ambas suelten risitas tontas sin parar cada dos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se pregunta si no tendría que haber cogido a Pansy por la corbata y estrangularla con ella. La mesa de Slytherin ha amanecido multicolor. Lo que más abunda son el rojo y dorado, seguido del azul y cobre. Gracias a Merlín, nada de amarillo y negro. Draco mira a Blaise con ojos acusadores y éste se limita a arreglarse el nudo de la corbata de Ravenclaw que lleva puesta. El Príncipe de Slytherin quiere matar alguien; pero todavía no sabe a quién. Sólo comprobar que Potter, como él, sigue fiel a sus colores, le induce a pensar que la tierra debe seguir girando sobre su eje.

 

****

 

Malcom Baddock es un alumno de primero que, como todos los de su Casa, le tiene un sano respeto a Draco Malfoy. Y también el buen juicio de mantenerse lejos de su camino. Sin embargo, hoy sus compañeros de habitación no han logrado sacarle de la cama. Todavía está traumatizado por haber sido arrastrado por su corbata, de Gryffindor desde el día anterior, cuatro pasillos enteros, larguísimos, hasta una de las mazmorras más oscuras por el Príncipe en persona.

Ahora Draco ya conoce la existencia del Club de las Corbatas.

Aprovechando la hora de comer, Draco se desliza cual serpiente silenciosa hasta una de las clases abandonadas del tercer piso. Pronuncia la contraseña que le sonsacó al pequeño Baddock la tarde anterior y la puerta se abre, franqueándole el paso. Tal como le describió el chiquito de primero, las cuatro paredes de piedra están llenas de colgadores, cada uno con una plaquita dorada, en la que está grabado el nombre del alumno. Cada pared pertenece a una Casa, convenientemente identificada por su escudo correspondiente. En algunos colgadores hay corbatas; pero otros muchos están vacíos. Por curiosidad busca el suyo. No puede evitar sonreír con suficiencia al comprobar que está lleno a rebosar. Su ego da un buen estirón. Las hay de las tres Casas restantes. Detrás de cada corbata, como en el resto de prendas del uniforme escolar, está marcado el nombre del alumno al que pertenece. Y Draco no puede por menos que ofenderse al comprobar las vanas pretensiones de algunos. ¿Justin Finch-Fletchley? ¡Ni en sus sueños más disparatados! Cuando revisa los nombres de las corbatas de Gryffindor, Draco se niega que esté ansioso. Porque sólo se trata de averiguar quiénes son los ilusos leones que le pretenden. Nada más.

El pequeño Baddock no supo decirle de quién había partido la idea; pero el funcionamiento del Club es muy sencillo. Si alguien te interesa, pero no te atreves a hablar con él o ella porque sois de diferentes Casas y no coincidís casi nunca, eres demasiado tímido como para iniciar un acercamiento o por docenas de adolescentes y hormonales razones más, dejas tu corbata en su colgador. Si esa persona se la pone, significa que también le interesas y, de igual forma, deja la suya en el tuyo. Si la cosa no funciona, cada uno le devuelve su corbata al otro y aquí paz y después gloria. Es cuestión de volver a probar suerte.

Termina de revisar todas las corbatas y, ya puestos a negarse cosas, Draco está dispuesto a jurar por la magia más sagrada que no se siente ni lo más mínimamente frustrado de que ninguna sea de Potter. Pero sí tiene ganas de curiosear. Draco se acerca a la pared que tiene el escudo de Gryffindor y siguiendo un riguroso orden alfabético llega al colgador de Potter. Aunque tanta meticulosidad no hubiera sido necesaria dado que éste tiene una buena cantidad de corbatas, sino más que el suyo, y es muy fácil de distinguir de un solo vistazo. Seguramente se trate de un súbito cegamiento o de una repentina subida de rivalidad (nadie puede tener más corbatas o lo que sea, que él) o de un delirante ataque de posesión (el único que tiene derechos sobre Potter, también es él). Nada que Draco no pueda negarse con el mismo énfasis que su anterior ansiedad. Dos segundos después, con la varita en la mano y una sonrisa tan maliciosa como satisfecha, el Slytherin contempla el montoncito de cenizas humeantes que ha quedado en el suelo. El Club de las Corbatas, ¡menuda estupidez!

 

****

 

Draco ya no sabe si hubiera sido mejor seguir en la ignorancia que llegar a averiguar la existencia del maldito Club. Por más que queme cada día las corbatas que encuentra en el colgador de Potter, al día siguiente aparece lleno otra vez. Y no vive hasta verle entrar en el Gran Comedor cada mañana y comprobar que su corbata sigue siendo la que tiene que ser. Draco está estresado. Porque ahora, en lugar de mirarle relajadamente el culo, se dedica a observar con desazón su cuello. Y eso no puede ser bueno. No para su salud mental, al menos..

Corren ciertos rumores de que los Jefes de cada Casa han intentado acabar con el Club de las Corbatas. Especialmente Snape, que parece desayunar, comer y cenar mala leche, sazonada con puntos de todas las Casas, desde que ha visto los colores de Gryffindor en la suya. Dicen las malas lenguas que le ha salido una úlcera de estómago y de ahí su expresión de continuo padecimiento. La Casa de Slytherin no es tan prolija como se piensa y sí bastante propensa al corbateo. Si Draco no recuerda mal, Pansy ha lucido ya cinco corbatas de Gryffindor, tres de Ravenclaw y, durante dos horas, la que seguramente es un error imperdonable. Con Zabini sí que ha perdido la cuenta.

El caso de Crabbe y Goyle es tan patético, que no quiere ni recordarlo. Draco lo descubrió durante una de sus quemas de corbatas mañanera. Por lo visto, cansados de que sus colgadores estuvieran siempre vacíos, se dedicaban a intercambiarse las corbatas entre ellos. A Draco hasta le dieron pena.

Para tranquilidad del alumnado, los mismos rumores anteriores aseguran que al Director de Hogwarts le ha parecido una excelente idea la creación del Club de las Corbatas. Y que incluso estaría dispuesto a felicitar públicamente al dueño o dueña de tan brillante idea. También se murmura que, no queriendo ser menos, Dumbledore ha creado su propio club; un Club de Apuestas para los Profesores, en el que pueden apostar, por ejemplo, sobre qué intercambio de corbatas tiene menos futuro o qué alumno acabara llevando la corbata de otro alumno. De todas formas, el rumor no ha podido ser confirmado.

 

****

 

Draco ya sabe que Potter sabe que alguien está quemando las corbatas de su colgador. Y que ha confesado a sus amigos que, aunque de momento no tenga intención de ponerse ninguna, le fastidia mucho que lo hagan. Desde hace un par de días mira de forma sospechosa hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Y Draco se pregunta, inocentemente, si es que no habrá más mesas en el Gran Comedor para que Potter tenga que desconfiar precisamente de la suya. También se pregunta si tendrá que ver con la beata sonrisa que él le dirige cada vez que Potter le mira, Merlín sabrá por qué precisamente a él, con tanta suspicacia.

 

****

 

Desde hace dos días, Potter no lleva corbata. Ni la suya, ni la de nadie. Incluso se ha ganado un castigo de Snape por no vestir el uniforme completo. Pero, como siempre, Potter se ha pasado la opinión del Profesor de Pociones por el forro y al día siguiente tampoco la lleva.

La rumorología de Hogwarts se pone en marcha otra vez. Unos opinan que es porque a principios de junio hace ya mucho calor, y la corbata agobia bastante. Hay alumnos que tampoco la llevan. Claro que ellos, a Snape, le importan un pimiento. Otros dicen que es porque Potter no acaba de decidirse por cuál ponerse de todas las que tiene a su disposición. Las que logra encontrar enteras, claro está. Incluso los hay que aseguran que no es más que otra forma de demostrar que el Niño que Vivió está por encima de todas las cosas, y que no hay corbata suficiente para él. Opinión generalizada en Slytherin, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, esta mañana en clase de Pociones, Draco juraría que ha visto algo de color azul y bronce en el bolsillo del pantalón de Potter, que quedaba un poco abierto mientras estaba sentado. Y también le ha visto hablar mucho con un Ravenclaw de su año después de comer. Potter se ha sentado en su mesa un momento y luego se han ido los dos juntos. Draco está seriamente mosqueado.

 

****

 

Draco ha estado vigilando a Potter muy de cerca. Tanto, que han acabado a la greña en más de una ocasión por los pasillos. Parece que el Gryffindor no acaba de decidirse, pero la corbata sigue en su bolsillo. Draco lo sabe. Y el Ravenclaw también lo sabe porque no desaprovecha oportunidad para sonreírle, hablar con él o ayudarle con la tarea de Pociones. ¡De Pociones! ¿Quién puede saber más de Pociones que Draco Malfoy, dejando aparte a Snape? Y, además, ¿dónde está la sangre sucia cuando se la necesita?

El Príncipe de las serpientes toma la determinación de hacer algo, pero todavía no sabe exactamente el qué. No va a caer tan bajo como para dejar su corbata en el colgador de Potter. Porque si hay alguien esté por encima de todas las cosas, es precisamente él. Pero tampoco puede permitir que, si ese cuello deja el rojo y dorado, lleve otros colores que no sean verde y plata.

—Parece ser que en el Club de Apuestas de los Profesores, la opinión generalizada es que Potter se pondrá hoy la corbata —susurra Blaise en voz baja a Nott, su compañero de pupitre.

Pero no tanto como para que Draco, sentado detrás de ellos, no le oiga.

—La apuesta está en sí lo hará a la hora de comer o esperará a la cena —continúa diciendo Blaise.

—Entonces, ya siento tus galeones en mi bolsillo —dice Theo, frotándose las manos—. Y también los de Pansy.

—Aún no ha terminado el día —le advierte Blaise—. Puede que sean los tuyos los que acaben en los nuestros.

Nott se ríe y niega con la cabeza, como si lo considerara un hecho imposible.

Draco tiene la impresión de que se ha perdido la fundación de otro Club. Aunque de momento esto no le preocupa mucho. Lo que verdaderamente le intranquiliza es lo que pueda hacer Potter entre la comida y la cena.

 

****

 

Draco se ha pasado las clases de la mañana en el limbo. Haciendo mentalmente maravillosos nudos de corbata. Cuando entra en el Gran Comedor no tiene ninguna idea preconcebida. Ningún plan. Busca a Potter con la mirada, costumbre adquirida ya no recuerda cuándo, y le localiza en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando con sus amigos. Todavía no han empezado a comer. El corazón le da un vuelco cuando se da cuenta de que Potter hoy SI lleva corbata. La suya. Porque seguramente piensa dejarla en el colgador del maldito Ravenclaw después de comer. Y a la hora de la cena ya las habrán intercambiado.

Mientras sus pasos se desvían hacía la mesa rival, Draco sólo piensa en que Nott nunca le ha caído especialmente bien. Que Blaise es lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo y que por muy loca que esté Pansy, también goza de su aprecio. Después de todo, sus fortunas no son tan inmensas como la suya y, como buen amigo, no puede permitir que vayan perdiendo galeones en estúpidas apuestas.

—Potter… —no puede evitar que el apellido le salga tan escupido como siempre— …dos palabras.

El Gryffindor se levanta de la mesa y le encara.

—¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Malfoy?

¿Quién necesita un puñetero Club de Corbatas?, piensa Draco, mientras afloja el nudo de la suya hasta hacer el lazo lo suficientemente ancho como para que pase por su cabeza y poder quitársela. Si él quiere que Potter lleve su corbata, se la pone y punto. ¡A ver quien es el guapo que se lo discute! El Gryffindor le mira hacer sin decir una palabra. Como el resto del comedor. Pero no retrocede ni hace amago de sacar su varita cuando Draco da dos pasos y repite la operación con la corbata roja y dorada. Incluso en la mesa de los Profesores han dejado de comer. Uno de ellos está al borde del infarto. Draco le coloca su corbata a Potter, le arregla el cuello de la camisa y estrecha el lazo con cuidado, procurando que el nudo quede perfecto. Después, él mismo se pone la del Gryffindor con el mismo esmero.

—Mi corbata no se lleva torcida, ni manchada, ni arrugada —advierte seriamente—. Pero te permito llevarla elegantemente floja, si hace mucho calor.

Potter parpadea detrás de sus gafas mientras sus labios parecen tratar de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Yo también voy a decirte cuatro cosas sobre la mía.

Potter alarga la mano y agarra su corbata, ahora en cuello ajeno, y tira de ella hasta que Draco queda a dos centímetros de su rostro. Tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocan y el rubio puede saborear el chocolate en el aliento de Potter.

—Torre de Astronomía. A las once —susurra, en un tono tan sensual que Draco no sabe si será capaz de comer, porque de pronto tiene el estómago lleno de mariposas—. Ve calentando motores, Malfoy, porque tal vez me apetezca volar esta noche —añade.

Draco no tiene ni idea de lo que son motores. Lo que sí sabe, es que la cantidad de sangre que se está concentrando en ese preciso momento en sus partes bajas, va a crearle serias dificultades para llegar a su mesa sin llamar la atención.

—A las once —confirma—. Y Potter, —ceja alzada a modo de aviso, que por muy nervioso que esté uno, las formas son las formas— hazme el puñetero favor de ser puntual.

Potter se limita a sonreír, deja que la corbata se deslice suavemente de su mano y vuelve a sentarse con los suyos para comer. Draco se dirige con la cabeza bien alta hacia su mesa, con ese donaire que sólo un Malfoy puede conferirle a algo tan simple como caminar, pase lo que le pase a su entrepierna. Sólo cuando se sienta y también empieza a comer, parece que el Gran Comedor vuelve a la vida y el ruido de cubiertos y voces resuenan contra las paredes de piedra. Hay tema de conversación para rato. Para días. Seguramente hasta final de curso.

Al poco rato un nuevo rumor se extiende por la gran sala, como una ola que oscila de mesa en mesa. Snape está en la enfermería y nadie sabe si podrá asumir las clases de la tarde.

 

FIN


End file.
